


Destruction’s Tail

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, Dragons, F/F, Fairies, Falling In Love, Family, Fantasy, Healing, Kitsunes, M/M, Magic, MythicaTale, Mythical Beings & Creatures, New Chance, Sirens, Vampires, Wizards, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error escapes Ink with Null and Void into a world of fantasy and new friends. He is now half fox demon as is his sons; kitsunes. After saving a fairy from her captors, he will learn to grow and master his new powers but Inky is trying to find him so his new friends and family will not let Inky have Error back neither will destiny.Forced god of destruction Error, Null and Void belong to Harrish6.





	1. Falling into MythicaTale.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> I have permission to use Forced god of destruction Error, Null and Void from Harrish6. There will be slow updates due to school but i will try. 
> 
> Its also inspired by healing what has been broken by Harrish6.

Error rushed into the void calling to him. He needed to escape, he needed to get away from Ink. He didn't want to be forced into destroying again, he couldn't take it! He wouldn't take it!he jumped to escape Ink, not to fall straight back into Fates arms and torture. ‘NO! I will not go through that again! I refuse!’ He thought in desperation as he fell. Ink and Skull watched in solute horror as the glitchy skeleton before them fell into an endless black void, his two little bitty bones crying out for him and charging into the void as well.  
“Daddy!”  
“Awaa!”  
‘I don’t want to loose our daddy! He gave us warmth, kept us safe! He saved us! I don’t want to loose him! I choose to say with him!’ Null thought as he was caught by his father and held close to his chest. The void made them feel hidden and shrouded in safety as they fell asleep, falling and falling deeper into the abyss of codes and mystery.

As soon as the bitty bones fell into the void after their father, it closed up and leaving no indication that a portal even opened up in the first place and swallowed up the three skeletons who clearly had gone through a lot in their life time. Fate would have laughed at the fear Error displayed at Ink’s counterpart. Ink fell to his knees and sobbed as he realised someone who looked like him had hurt the other skeleton so bad he broke down in-front of him and would rather jump into the place of no returns than be with him. Fear. Fear was a powerful choice motivator. When scared people make the choice best in their favour after all. Skull turned to him, fury painted all over his skull.

Skull was furious, no not even furious he was beyond that. His blood boiled in rage at the fact that Ink could hurt someone so bad that once they came face to face again, the other panicked and instead of facing his abuse again jumped into the dark realm. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Skull screamed, his hands clenched at his sides and shaking as Toriel and everyone else decided to look at the sobbing artistic skeleton.

"I did nothing! I don't know who he is!" Ink sobbed out in despair. “I don’t know who he is!” His soul beat was sporadic but was heavy as he fell apart. His soul went out to the three who felt the need to throw themselves into the void to escape their pain, to escape their abuse, their chains of hell. He wanted to find the person called 'Inky' and tear him to pieces whilst he demanded what the other had done to receive such bad treatment it had scarred him indefinitely. "Then why did he freak out when he saw you?!" Skull demanded, picking the other up by his scarf and slamming him against the wall with a crashing thud. Ink let out a moan of pain as the back of his skull cracked and began to cry even more; rainbow tears flowing down his face.

"I don't know! I don't know, okay!" Ink gasped out, his teary and darkened eye meeting the glowing left eye of Skull. Papyrus gulped as his brother stared deep into Ink's eyes and kept him pinned to the wall. Skull was fuming and he felt over whelming sadness in the atmosphere where the glitchy skeleton and his two boys had been moments earlier. "B-brother, let him go. He hasn't done anything." Papyrus stuttered.

By the way Ink was acting, he doubted that he was the one to hurt him and by looking briefly at the damage the other one had sustained from head to toe was way too much for Ink to do on his own or even do with just his magic alone. Ink refused got hurt people unless necessary and even then he exhausted his other options first.

Skull sighed and let Ink go who fell to the floor with a dull thud and shuddering breath as he tried to get his emotions under control. "How could someone do that and live with themselves?" The artistic skeleton asked as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Thought and questions swam in his head as to why someone would hurt someone so badly, they looked ready to fall apart at any given moment. 

Error reminded him china. It was easy to put together when given glue but it was fragile as its main structure was still damaged and if anymore strain is put on the weak structure, it would break even more without a way to repair it. That’s what Error was. Broken china that Ink and Fate broke and kept gluing back together, expecting him to be the same as before.

"I don't know Ink but I swear to fucking god when i find out where and who Inky is, I'm going to pump that bastard with so much goddamn lead, he'll be dead within seconds. He will pay for hurting an innocent monster." Skull growled out, eye flickering with blue and yellow flames as his clenched, shaking hand became shrouded with magic. 

Ink sniffed and stood up next to him, taking his paintbrush off his back and his eye glowing a well.

"I'lo help you with that." Ink said in a dark, underlying growl that held the promise of death and punishment for the person who had hurt them and make them suffer the same way he was forced to suffer. Papyrus sighed and his facial expression changed into one of seriousness. 

He was going to help his brother find out who had hurt the other fellow monster and make sure that he got the comeuppance they deserved.

"I'll help you brother. The person will pay for sure." He said, his voice losing its high pitch and becoming deep and devoid of emotion. Undyne's eye backs white and black as her lips were pulled back in a snarl, a spear materialising within in her hand as she wiped her own face clean of tears. The cries and the sobs of pain from the other as well as the magic made her soul shudder and cry out to bring justice to their abuser. "Count me in. What happen to them was in humane and will not be left unpunished." She promised.

Toriel wiped her face as she got her breathing under control. Glaring, she went into her room and walked over to her dresser that was made of light brown wood and kept in pristine condition. The handles were made of gold and had floral designs on them, meaning the dresser was not cheap and made of high quality. 

She had picture frames of her children smiling happily in oak picture frames along with bottles of perfume and a black and green jewellery box that Asgore got her years ago.

Toriel smiled sadly at the reminders of her children. God how she missed them so and wished to have them back in her awaiting arms again but alas that was not to be. Bringing two of her fingers to her lips, she kissed her finger tips and pressed it to the picture frame in a kiss before opening the top drawer open and rifling through the clothes she had in there.

Screw not getting her hands dirty, someone out there had hurt three children beyond trusting others and being clueless about the world that was around them. Seeing the taller monsters wounds, She felt anger fill her being and had to stop herself using healing magic as she said she would let him take care of it. Pulling out a revolver pistol, she made sure there was bullets within the chamber and closed the drawer behind her.

As she walked out of her room, she shut and locked the door. "I'll help you on your journey." She told them grimly, ignoring their looks of shock. "After 10 years are you sure Toriel?" Asgore asked, even though he was going to join them too. Ever since his ex-wife left him and his children died he had hated the idea of children getting hurt and so if those three had been hurt, it was clear the person who did was still out there and capable of doing it to more people. "Yes i am. I will not let someone hurt people like that ever again."

Ink nodded grimly. "I'll tell the others to look around within their Au's for anyone or people capable of doing such harm to a monster as its clear he isn't from this AU. I'll let my brother know whilst you lot look around here and spread the word of What hands happened. We need to find who did it so they can have justice." Ink growled out and with a swing of his paintbrush, opened a portal and left.

Skull sighed and held his gun close. He was going to pump the fucker with so many bullets as well as their accomplices that they would beg for mercy and would suffer. Too bad the ones they wanted were in another Multiverse and the line of people was endless. 

Destiny couldn't believe that Error threw himself back into the void with the little ones he had found. They were somewhat successful in giving him a family to call his own. She looked round the multiverses for an au to pout him in yet most paths had too many setbacks and roadblocks that would cause more damage. They began to panic. They couldn’t help their child! Destiny kept looking around for another multiverse to put her child in so he could grow as it seemed that this one was too much like his old one.

Choice looked at Error and looked at the damaged. All the cracks, scars and cuts with broken bones. Man, Fate had finally lost it! How could they do that and live happily everyday! Choice frowned and looked at Error’s choices. Error chose to jump and change his destiny, he chose to save the boys and fight Gaster, he chose to jump again. Choice smirked. Afterall it was thanks to someones choices that allowed them to change their destiny. Destiny and Choice were so intwined, this would be perfect!

Thanks to the choices that Error chose to take to change his destiny, they could intervene. Their little pawn was a great choice to help him heal and move on from the set backs Fate put him through. Never forget that a persons choices were very powerful on coursing through their destiny and life. Using magic, they made their little pawn pulse with magic which would catch Destiny’s attention.

Destiny did notice the pulse wave coming from a multiverse next door to their own. Like their own multiverse, this one had a built in balance and already had an Ink but he was completely different from the other two Ink's This multiverse was ruled by Choice, not Destiny or Fate so he would be safe. Smiling in relief, Destiny decided to put Error within that AU but they had to change his code. The inhabitants of that multiverse was we're all half mythical folk law such as angels, demons, vampires, etc. So if Error was to blend in as well as his sons, their codes would have to be tweaked a bit to fit the multiverse and AU's liking.

They held her child and grandchildren close, stroking the cracks in his arm bones again and humming a little song that made Error relax in their grip and give a slight smile. Null and void were in his arms, close to his chest and fast asleep. "My child, you have a new home for you and your little ones. Someone is waiting for you and I'm sure she will help you find more than you know." 

Grabbing some codes from the AU, Destiny began to add the code fragments to their own codes as well as push, pull, break and rearrange some of the coding as well as add in more. "I'm sorry for this pain my sweet child." Destiny finished what they were doing and with a parting forehead kiss, let their chosen child fall safely onto the mossy floor of the forest they had placed them. Destiny smiled sadly as all three of them whimpered as the code changes, changed their physiology slightly and made way for new magic and appendages.

"Here you go." They stated as they turned to the person who would help her child find friends and teach him the things he forgot such as social interaction. They despised Fate and Inky for hurting her child, for making him suffer simply because Inky was a huge brat and would end up killing thousands of other monsters simply because he couldn't listen to Fate's word. Fate would lose in the end and would suffer for what they had done to their child, Destiny would make sure of that. After all, Karma was a good friend of theirs.

Turning to the girl who would help her child, they whispered in her ear "Help my child grow and love him for him. Give him friends and teach him." That was all they could do. To see if they had made the right choice, they would have to wait. The girl stopped walking and looked around for the owner of the beautiful feminine voice."hello?" She called into the surrounding shrubbery but no one answered, not even a sound or rustle.

The girl shrugged and continued humming as she continued her way towards the market place nearby not knowing what would happen. Choice smirked as Destiny gave their child to their little pawn who would help him. “Truce accepted Destiny.” They crooned. Destiny looked at them and said “This will be a long truce, one that will help the multiverses.” Choice nodded and together they watched how this would play out.

Error jumped into the void and gasped as Null and Void jumped in after him. He held onto them tightly, bringing the two babybones close to his chest as they fell deeper and deeper into the black void. As he fell, he frowned. Why did the two jump in after him?! He was too dangerous to be with, why couldn't they see that? Why couldn't they see the chains he chocked on? He didn't deserve to keep something so innocent after all the killing he was forced to do but at the same time he wanted them to be his sons; HIS babybones.

He gasped slightly as the familiar feeling of love and protection surrounded him again and held him close. He couldn't open his eyes, he was too tired to. He felt the other touch and trace his cracks in his ulna's and radius again like they did the first time. He loved the feeling of love and sheer happiness for him as he was starved from it for so long.

"My child, you have a new home for you and your little ones. Someone is waiting for you and I'm sure she will help you find more than you know." The voice said. Error smiled and relaxed within their grip, happy to be held without pain or threats.

The magic reminded him of a caring mother. He felt whoever it was pull his code out but he was too tired to care. He gave a slight flinch when he felt them mess with his code and add to it. "I'm sorry for this pain my sweet child." He took notice to the song the person hummed before feeling like he was falling again.

He landed on something soft and the smell of forest planets made his nose twitch. His sons whimpered as did he as pain overcame his whole body, even more painful than any wound the others could give him over took his body. He felt himself changing and something forming on his skull and at tailbone. 'Please, make it stop!' He though. It felt like he was being beaten again as his tail bone split and lengthened into tails that soon became heavy with a soft metrical and something grew on his head.

As soon as the pain started, it receded and he relaxed on the soft material he fell upon. Feeling comfortable, he held his sons close and fell asleep for the second time in decades within minutes; tired from using his magic to open the void and fall into it. His kitten like snores filled the surrounding forest as he slept and Destiny couldn't help but laugh. They had been successful. Choice smiled at the others happiness. 

Her child would have set backs and would need to learn to use his powers again, but he would heal here and he would get the love and support he needed, they were sure of it. Pleased with their decision, Destiny sat back and watched their child sleep.

Error awoke the next day by Null patting his face with a tiny hand. "Daddy, wake up. Some'ing has happened to us." Null squeaked out. Error sat up immediately when Null said something had happened to them. He would protect what was his even if it meant he had to become the destroyer again. "WhAt hApPeNeD tO yOu NuLl?" Error demanded. He looked around at the surround green and vibrant bushes and foliage; realising they were in a forest. A tropical forest to be exact.

Null giggled. "I have ears and six tails!" He squealed. He awoke to Void cooing and patting his cheek. He opened his eyes to come face to face with his baby brother. He gasped when he saw the white furry fox ears on top of his skull and six small white furry tails coming from his tail bone. Both the ears and tail were tipped pastel orange. He sat up with Void babbling in his arms and noticed he too had a tail and ears. Like his brother they were white but tipped pastel blue.

'I wonder if daddy is like us?' He thought as he turned to his father who had saved them and protected them form HIM. Error was like them but slightly different so he woke him up. His daddy had to know how different they looked. Error looked at Null and Void, gasping at the new appendages his sons had. Brining a hand to his skull, he found he had two furry appendages of his own. "YOu tWo ArE tO sTaY bY mY sIdE iN hErE, oK?" He said as he picked them up.

"Ah! Ah!" Void giggled happily, slapping his chest and Null nodded. "Okay daddy." He said with a small yawn. Error smiled and looked around. The trees were tall, taller than him and covered in jade coloured leaves. Some trees were low to the ground and twisting across the mossy and grassy floor. Flowers of all colours in bushes surrounded them, filling the air with a soft perfume fragrance. 

The sunlight coming through the leaves above told him they were above ground again as well as the soft warm breeze. He walked off and looked at the flowers. Hydrangeas, orchids, pansies, all types of flowers surrounded them as well as different leafs. "Wow, pretty!" Null said as he craned his neck to look around. Error chuckled. "I kNoW." 

Coming to a pond, he bent down onto his knees and put the boys down. Null held Void close as he looked around at the surrounding flowers around the pond. Error looked into the water at his reflection and he did not anticipate the reflection staring back at him. On top his skull was black to blue gradient fox ears with a red inside and behind him was six black to blue gradient fox tails that were huge. 

'Great, I'm no longer just skeleton monster." He thought sourly. Why couldn't he just be normal for once? Oh, that's right, because he never got what he wanted. "CoMe oN boYs, LeTs go-" Error said as he picked the boys up. He was going to find a way out of the forest when he heard a scream. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" It was female and young. He frowned. He was going to stop whatever was happening from happening or he wasn't Error.


	2. Rewrite!

Heya guys, i am rewriting chapter two and that will be out soon! I do hope you understand i think i can do better when writing this. Anyway, have a good day. :)


	3. Meeting a fairy; rewritten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error meets a fairy who will change his life and he gets some violence thrown in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, please know this chapter is super super long -which is new for me- as I’ve rewritten and added something’s as well as taken somethings out. Please do enjoy.

Erin was terrified as she sat there before three measly, greasy looking hunters. Wing hunters that is. Wing hunters went around capturing any fairy they could get their hands on and ripping their wings out which they would later sell on the black market for loads of money.

It was a painful process that would either kill the fairy or would leave them forever unable to fly. The psychological affects of ripping a fairies wings out were devastating. When a fairy had their wings ripped out, it took away a fairy’s freedom to fly and enjoy the skies. Wings also changed form and shape as they grew which helped with magic development. When wings were ripped out it could lead to server depression, feelings of alienation and a slow descent into madness. Fairies needed to fly. Without it the crave to fly and be free would slowly drive the fairy insane as it took over. 

That usually lead to death by suicide sadly or the fairy would slowly shut down as wings helped show emotions. They’d flutter when happy, droop when sad, be displayed when angry or challenging someone, etc. Fairies needed them and Erin had seen too many fairies die at the hands of greedy monsters like these! Erin herself was a fairy but she had hidden her wings from view because of the rumours of wing hunters within the local area.

"What a cute looking fairy, i bet your wings are gorgeous." One of the humans laughed darkly as he used his hand to lift her face up to meet his eyes. Erin glared at him, fear deep within her eyes. “Your wings will be the most gorgeous ones ever sold. Tales of gold and silver with hanging jewels off of the tips unlike normal fairies. The blood said to sparkle as the wings are pulled from the body and they twitch. God, I can’t wait to cut your wings off!” He laughed, eyes holding a psychotic and greedy glint. Such a disgusting human; with such a vice covered soul she was surprised he hadn’t been killed by his greed. 

“Go fuck yourself! You won't have my wings." She growled angrily, shuffling about even though she had been bound up by rope, keeping her arms bound to her torso. Her ankles and wrists were bound together by made draining chain and her body was bound by strong rope that rendered her immobile. The guy chuckled and laughed, bringing tears to murky eyes. The guy was around the age of 26 with long greasy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The man had been spoiled his entire life by rich parents -that was easy to see by the way he acted and dressed - and whenever he didn’t get his way would make sure the person suffered.

What a disgusting human being!

He wore a long sleeved white top with a blue waist coat overtop that had gold chains hanging out the pockets. His black leather pants were clean and were very pristine, showing he took care of them and prided himself with that. A good leader always keeps themself clean and presentable even when doing dirty work. The leather was that of top quality and was not cheap by any means. "Oh but Fairy Queen, your wings are the best out there. That is, unless you want us to rip the wings out of all your people. We’ll tie you up and force you to watch as we cut out the wings of every man, woman and child in your stupid kingdom!” He threatened, pulling her hair causing her to look at him.

Erin had to laugh. This mere human thought he could get past her kingdoms protection barrier?! Fuck no! Not even a boss monster could! Only she could break the barrier! “Hahahaha! Good luck you pathetic human! You can’t even make a scratch on that barrier. You wouldn’t be able to get anywhere near my people!” She snarled. The human man clearly didn’t like this back chat and got in her face.

“Oh really?!” He shouted. “And how would a slut like you know?! Humans are stronger than monsters!” He screamed, face red with anger. “I’m not a full monster!” Erin growled back and spat in his face. He didn’t like that and grabbed his knife from the holster on his belt. He grabbed it and began cutting down her face and eye with the blade. It caused her to scream in pain; crying and shaking.

She just wanted to go home! That’s all she wanted!

Erin's screams and the humans maniacal laughter echoed out into the surrounding foliage making Error stiffen. He could smell blood and fear and hear the sounds of sobs and skin opening. Looks like he had new powerful senses. He looked around wildly, his senses on overdrive. 

The person was in pain, whoever it was and they were clearly not alone if the dark laughing indicated anything. His slit eye-lights were looking around and scanning for any indication to show where the screams and laughs were coming from.'its ok, i will find you! I’ll stop your pain! I won’t let you suffer like I did!' He thought in desperation. He didn't want someone to be hurt like him, someone becoming so broken it left them questioning as to why.

Null looked up at his daddy, wondering why he looked so frantic. Another pain filled scream sounded out making him whimper and curl closer to his daddy's chest. His tail curled around his legs as his ears went down. The screams sounded so sad and like his when he begged them to stop, when they hurt him with their needles. "Daddy, please stop those screams. They're hurt! Stop them like you stopped him." Null whimpered out, clutching onto the others ribs. 

Error didn't have a chance to put his top on when he jumped into the void from the other multiverse so all he was wearing was his shorts and trainers with his makeshift, blood soaked bandages on his ribs which had stopped bleeding and dusting but he had to be careful as to not reopen his wounds again. "I WiLl nUlL, i WiLl sToP tHeIr sCrEaMs AnD tHe OnE cAuSiNg ThEm." Error promised. Closing his eyes, he decided to use his enhanced sense of smell to find the direction on which the screams came from.

The smell of flowers blended in with the smell of firewood, alcohol, tears and blood?! Shit, this was worse than he thought! ‘North west!’ He thought in shock, eyes snapping open.

 

The green plants and trees looked all the same to him so he didn't know as to where he was and how far away he was from the nearest town, but the place was beautiful and the perfect temperature. The forest called to him and his senses, making him feel somewhat alive. His nose caught wind of a floral scent with a hint of the sea. It was coming north west from then and the smell of blood clearly indicated the person was hurt.

He narrowed his eyes and growled, showing huge fangs as his lip was brought back in a vicious snarl. It seemed no matter where he went, someone innocent was getting hurt for no reason and it angered him. He didn't want anyone turning out like him, being broken beyond hope, being unable to be put together again. 

His bones broke, his soul rejecting itself and ripping itself apart to please someone else who would never be pleased or satisfied. "BoYs hAnG oNtO mE, AlRiGhT?" Error said as he took off running. As he began running, he used all his body weight to give himself a boost which left a huge hole in the dirt.

Null giggled as his daddy ran, his movements jostling him and his brother in his tight grip as he held onto his fathers rib. This the most fun he’d ever had! He didn’t want it to stop! The scents and colours blurred together as they moved, making everything go by quickly. 

"Fun, fun!" Null laughed happily, his tail swishing happily. Void giggled too and shrieked with laughter. "Ahwoo~ ahh! Hahaha!" He cooed out. It made no sense at all but he was happy and to Null that's all that mattered.  He held his little brother’s tiny hand and smiled. “See? Daddy is very awesome!” voids little giggles were his answer.

Error panted as he ran, wincing as some wounds reopened at his harsh movements and began to bleed again. 'Please hang on just a little longer, I'm on my way!' He thought frantically. He wasn't going to let someone else get hurt if he could prevent it. 

Erin hit the deck, her voice raw; face wet and sticky with tears and blood.

Her left eye ached and so did her cheek and eyebrow from the two large gashes cut into her eye and skin. She was glad she had super regenerative abilities as the fairy queen so she could fix her eye but she’d have scars. She ached all over, her muscles burned and the new cuts throbbed as they bled. Her left eye was shut even more tightly as a cut on her hairline bled and blood poured down the left side of her face. 

"Fuck you!" She sobbed out, bruises forming on her cheek and staining the pale skin dark purple. She spat out some blood onto the others clothes, making him frown in displeasure. "Bitch." He hissed and used his foot to turn her onto her back and began kicking her stomach. Erin groaned and moaned in pain at every painful blow. More tears fell. All she felt was pain! ‘I don’t want this! I can’t protect myself and it hurts!’ She thought.

Bruises littered her arms and legs as well as bleeding cuts that were filled with the mud from the forests floor. Dirt stained her blue top and brown skirt. Her clothes were torn from the beating and covered in blood. The guys workers laughed as they sat on a rotting log nearby and drunk some whisky from their titanium flasks. Her wings would win them a fortune! 

Their black and brown guard dogs sat by with red collars on, gold spikes sticking out as well as collars. They barked angrily, saliva going everywhere. "You get her boss." One laughed. He was a convicted sex offender and domestic abuser. He was a wanted man but with his boss’ help and constant moving around he was never caught. 

He wore a black trench coat with silver seams and chains on the pockets with a brown top and grey jeans that were accompanied by scuffed black boots. His brown eyes was hazed by alcohol and his brown hair was swept back. His brother sat beside him, wearing a long sleeved button up t-shirt whose sleeves were pushed up to the elbow and some blue pants with brown shoes. His brother was a wanted man for murder and rape of a young child. He was truly disgusting. Their breaths reeked of alcohol and it made Erin feel sick.

Her body felt overloaded and her thoughts raced as did her soul. ‘Please, someone save me! I don’t want to die! My kingdom will be unprotected and Uni...my friends...I can’t leave them!’ She thought as kicks kept going and screamed as a rib broke. ‘Uni, help me! I’m scared!’ She thought with desperation.

The boss -who went by the name Terry- finished kicking her and kicking her onto her right side, making her face away from them. Erin coughed up blood and vomit, whimpering. All she had to do was go to the market to do some shopping, but her basket was lying in the bushes as they were ripped from her hands by the three assholes above her. "Show us your wings Fairy Queen." Terry hissed, smirking.

If he got the Fairy Queen's wings he could make a goddamn fortune selling them on the black market. He would be rich and he would be able to live in a grande Villa in the south of Snowdin. Erin sniffled and used her bound hands that were rubbed raw and bleeding due to the magic draining chains to sit up and glared. "Go to hell. I won’t show you my wings!” She hissed as tears flowed and blood dribbled down swollen and purple cheeks. She would never show a mere human who wanted to steal her wings what he wanted!

Terry grew angry and pulled out the dagger from his back pocket holster again. It was a fine blade of steel around 6 inches long and with a gold handle that was said to have been crafted by a local blacksmith within Snowdin's capital. "I will kill you!" He shouted as he lifted the dagger up

Erin closed her eyes and sobbed silently waiting for the final blow but all she heard was a scream of  "what the hell?!" 

Confused, she snapped opened her eyes and gasped. A tall glitchy skeleton with midnight bones stood before her in a crouched position, growling. His ears were pulled backwards, his six ombré tails swishing angrily as he guarded her. 'A...kitsune?' She thought in shock. For a second there, she thought she was going to die at the hands of greedy humans but it seemed that a demon fox skeleton had heard her cries for help.

Tears of pain turned into tears of relief. She wasn’t gonna die! She was safe!

Error stood before the tied up girl, fury coursing through his veins. They had tried to kill an innocent person for no reason, after tying her up and beating her to the point her skin was black and blue with multiple cuts. He came across the sight, panting and his bones creaking. Null watched the mean humans cut and kick their captive and he whimpered, burying his face in his fathers chest.

It hurt to watch!

Ir reminded him of the scientists who experimented on him. "Daddy, their mean." He whimpered. Error growled, his lips moving back in a snarl. Putting Null on the floor, he petted the younger kitsune. 

"StAy HeRe nO mAtTeR wHaT. LoOk AfTeR VoId fOr mE." His daddy said before rushing off. Null hid within the bush, Void cooing and looking around; touching the leaves and flowers. 'Daddy can do it. If anyone could help her its daddy. Daddy is safe after all.' He thought.

 

‘You disgusting bastard! People like you should be burning in hell!!’ He thought in absolute fury. His marrow boiled. They hurt a mere child!

When Terry tried to go and stab her, Error kicked the human on his ass, snarling and crouching in a fighting position in front of the girl. The girl was bleeding and bruised to no end. He growled and snapped his head in the direction of the dogs who walked over to protect their masters. 

The dogs growled and barked roughly but he roared loudly causing the dogs to whimper and their ears to go down, tails between their legs and lay their heads on their paws. 

A sign of submission.

He turned to the human who scrambled back. "What the hell?! A kitsune?! What the fuck, i thought they were endangered!" He said in fear, his face ashen pale and sweating buckets. Kitsunes were rare and were hunted to pretty much extinction by humans for their fur which was not only used for rope making, clothes making and that, it made good medicine too.

His two goons pissed themselves from fear and screamed as thinly slit eye lights turned to them and big fangs snapped at them. "You're on your own!" One brother screamed and ran off into the surrounding foliage, his brother following as well as their dogs following him. They weren’t dying today!

"Hey, don't leave me you cowards!" Terry screamed in fear. This kitsune was angry, the feral eyes and growling as well as body position showing its fury and will to pounce. “You sick bastard!” Error screeched furiously and punched in him. He pinned the fucker down and proceeded to gut the guy with his razor sharp claws.

It was relatively easy as cutting into his abdomen was like a knife through butter. It was soft and fleshy, not a lot of resistance to his claws. As claws cut deeper and deeper past muscles, fat and tissue, blood spilled onto the ground. Terry screamed in agony and blood ran out his mouth making his screams gargled.

“Stop, please stop!! Stop, stop, stop, stop!! I’ll do anything just please stop have mercy!! Please have mercy! I beg of you!” He sobbed out. Error stopped and for a moment they locked eyes with eachother. Erin watched in shock as the Kitsune snickered and laughed with a static filled voice. “You don’t deserve mercy and whilst I’m merciful to people, I am not to you!” He growled and began cutting again. Soon he was at the intestines, ignoring the others screams. He pulled the intestines out and threw them aside staining the floor, plants and his hands with blood.

He continued to cut out and remove organs one by one, showing the organs to Terry before throwing them aside qirhna sick splat. Terry watched in pain and horror at his own organs and screeched as bones were also broken. Error laughed darkly. No he would feel the pain he inflicted on others! Soon screams fell silent and Terry was dead; chest cavity wide open and empty. The other hissed, standing tall and glaring down at him. 

How pitiful. In the end he was nothing but a coward.

Error sighed. Humans truly were greedy and horrible; hurting an innocent person for no reason or for money. He would never get humans and their ways of life or thinking. Turning to the girl, he chuckled at her awed and slightly horrified look. Sure he was merciful and didn’t like being beaten or killing innocent people and their homes but people like him? He loved killing them slowly and inhumanely so they could suffer!

He would say the girl was around the age of 16 to 17 with long brown hair tipped blue that cascaded down her shoulders to her hips and blue eyes holding confusion and slight horror. 

Dried blood caked her face and bruises littered her skin. Her cheeks were swollen and her left eye was not only badly cut up but swollen shut. From the tears in her clothes, he could see her stomach was a dark purple. The cuts had started to clot and he frowned. "YoU oKaY kId? YoU’Re bAdLy hUrT." He asked her as he bent down and began to cut the rope binding her. He got a good look at her clothes. She wore a button up, pale blue top that's sleeves ended at her elbows and a long brown skirt. The clothes were torn in places and stained with mud as well as blood. 

Erin nodded. "I am fine. Thank you so much for saving me." She said with a wince and small smile as the chains came free. She was not telling the full truth. She wanted to cry, to scream and be at home safe but with how she was, she couldn’t be. She needed to heal. She rubbed her wrists and smiled up at the kitsune. She finally took in his appearance.

He was around 6”10 and he was wounded; badly. His skull was covered in tons of cracks and scars that made his skull look fragile and ready to cave in from the slightest touch. His ribs were broken or had healed wrong in many places; some being held together by blood-soaked make shift bandages. His spine was scratched to shit and she was surprised he could walk. She couldn't see his hips or his thighs but she could guess they were also covered in cracks and scars. His legs and feet were also covered in multiple cuts and scars, including his toes. 

Wow, and she thought her wounds were bad.

She frowned at how someone could be so hurt and look as if it didn't bother him. She had seen grown men like him scream at broken bones before, so how this monster wasn't screaming in agony was beyond her comprehension. 

His eye sockets were red and his left eye light was white whilst the right was yellow with a blue ring and pupil. He had blue lines on his face, showing he had cried so much he had been branded by it. His skull was black as was the palms of his hands but the rest of his bones were red. 

The dark red areas signified defied blood or bruising which was so server, he shouldn't be able to move let alone be standing proudly above her. Her heart broke knowing that he had been hurt, abused even, by someone so much he had been branded by his tears of pain and he was no longer bothered by the pain; clearly he had gone though worse times.

His ears were black tipped navy blue and filled with red fur. His tails were the same bar the red. He glitched and had 'ERROR" signs all over her. The skeleton kitsune smiled and sat down cross legged before her. "ThAts GoOd. NuLl, VoId, yOu tWo cAn cOmE oUt nOw." He said, his Deep and glitchy voice startling her a bit but not much.

Null and void came out. 

Erin smiled as the tiny kitsunes went over to their father and crawled into his lap. They were both small, one clearly under the age of one and the other just under age 4 and a half. They had white bones and didn't glitch like their father, leading Erin to believe he had adopted the pair. They had white furry ears and tails but the oldest had his tipped blue and the baby tipped pastel orange.

Both wore high end, silk dresses even though they were male, not that she cared. She had a male friend back home whom could pull off dresses perfectly. "You saved her daddy! Daddy good man!” Null squealed happily, Void cooing and clapping his tiny hands. Erin smiled.

"I'm Erin, I'm the fairy Queen." Erin said standing up only to hit the deck again. Everything hurt so bad! 

Error helped her up gently. “Kid, you’re very badly wounded you shouldn’t be moving around as it could hurt you even further.” He said with a serious but soft tone. Erin chuckled. “I’m fine sir. As the fairy queen I have certain healing and regenerative abilities.” She watched the others eyes widen slightly at that. "I know I don't look like much but its because of my magic. Its nice to meet you and your kits." Erin said offering a hand. 

Error started at her hand but took it and shook it gently. "HeLlo ErIn, I'm ErRoR aNd tHeSe aRe my SoNs NuLl aNd VoId." He said.

Null waved at her, smiling. Erin waved back. "Its my pleasure. Sorry about those assholes -never use those words boys, they're bad- are wing hunters." Erin said as she went over to a nearby bush and decided to pick her basket out from within the leaves. She ignored the organs nearby. It was a simple basket that Erin was glad wasn't damaged. 

Error didn't like the sound of that. "Wing hunter, someone who pulls the wings from creatures and sells them for money and profit." He said in disgust. He didn't like them, he had seen them in pervious AU's where the inhabitants had wings such as RebornTale, Angeltale and BirdTale. He loved watching them fly so it angered him when people tried to remove the wings like he was removed from his AU years ago from fate.

 

"Yeah. They wont do it again thanks to you though." Erin said with a cough of blood as she began to use her magic to heal her wounds. She placed a green glowing hand on the cut on her forehead. It began to knit itself back together until the cut was gone and then did the same to her eye. Once the wind was closed she had two scars and blinked. She could see! 

She moved to the bruise, wincing at the pain as it was tender and used it to bring the swelling down and get rid of the internal bleeding. The kicking had torn open and wounded her organs but luckily she could repair them and the ribs that fixed itself with a snap making Error wince.

He knew how that felt.

Once the bruise and swelling had gone down, green flame like magic surrounded her body as she used her healing magic to heal most wounds she had sustained from the beating, especially the one to the stomach which had done the most damage. Pulling her top up, she showed her dark purple stomach. It was badly bruised and super painful. Error winced even more Humans skin wasn't supposed to turn that colour, especially where it housed their vital organs.

"T-That looks painful. Will you be okay kid?" Error asked with concern. Erin nodded as the bruising began to fade as all internal damage was fixed. "Yes i am Error. I am fine." She said with a slight tremble. Everything that happened was starting to take affect.

‘No meltdown, no meltdown, no meltdown!’ She thought. She had autism so things like what just happened could overload her. Error frowned and hugged her which she didn’t expect. Null looked at the glowing flame aura and gasped in awe. "Pretty!" He said making Erin chuckle. "Thank you. It's healing magic." She said letting her top fall.    

(I'm no longer doing Error's voice LiKe ThIs.)

“Kid you’re not ok. It’s okay to cry when scared so if you wanna cry, cry.” He said softly and hugged her lightly. She needed it. Erin’s trembles got worse and she began sobbing and hitting her head violently. She didn’t feel safe, she felt exposed and overwhelmed. She hated it! ((Authors note: I have autism as I was diagnosed at age 12. I have violent meltdowns and it isn’t nice at all so I’m going off of my own experiences.))

“Kid no! Don’t hurt yourself.” He said gently holding her hands to stop her from hurting herself. Null hugged her round the waist and Void held her ankle. Poor lady must be scared! ‘Don’t worry! Hugs and kisses makes it all better!’ Null thought kissing her hand and void her leg. Error chuckled. They sure liked making people happy.

Soon the meltdown was over and Erin was exhausted, leaning against Error. “Sorry. I still have so much to do and I just made myself look like an idiot.” She mumbled. Null frowned. “You’re not an idiot ma’am. You’ve been hurt and it’s okay to cry. Daddy saved us from a bad man too. It’s okay to cry.” He said with determination.

Erin chuckled weakly and let his skull. “Such a nice boy. Your daddy taught you well.” She mumbled. Error smiled and decided to change the subject.

 

"So, you said you were the fairy Queen. I thought fairies were supposed to have wings." Error said in confusion. She had no wings what so ever so how was she the fairy queen? He had seen his fair share of queens before, Toriel was always the queen and was a king ruler but some AU's were the exception. "I am but i can hide my true appearance with magic." Erin said as she finished healing herself and stood up on her own.

She felt weak from the magic use and meltdown but a little bit off food and some sleep would make her feel good a new. She activated her magic again to reveal her wings.

Error watched in awe as a pink aura burst around her form. Her messy hair straightened and became slightly curly at the tips as a forehead crown made of pearls and pink tear drop crystal in the centre formed on her head. 

Her clothes changed shape, becoming a light pink, off the shoulders Dress, the skirt becoming slit just below her hips. The front half of the skirt had sewn on dark pink gemstones and blue crystals arranged to make a flower. The gems were also on the back around the sleeves edge that widened near the wrist and at the neck line. She wore a gold corset made of metal that sat above the dress. It looked heavy when in reality, it was charmed to be weightless. It was encrusted with rubies, sapphires and rose quarts. 

Erin wore gold ankle cuffs that was also encrusted with gemstones. Her wings opened up, shocking him. They were like three wings in a pair of wings. 

The wings had fuchsia outer boarder with blue and gold tips. There was three silver jewels in the centre of the wings and then light pink. She had some blue jewels dangling of the six tips and they sparkled in the sun.

"Now i can see why they call the Fairy Queen." Error said in shock. He had never seen magic so advanced before in someone who wasn't him or Inky so this person was very powerful if they could use their magic to conceal their true appearance and appendages from sight. 

He sighed. He could never have a normal friend could he? He looked at her wings and wondered if they were made of living tissue or magic like Skeletons were.

 

 

"Its fine, my magic makes it hard for anyone to see my appearance once I conceal it." Erin said, carting her basket. "Error, may I ask, who has hurt you. I can assure you the person who has hurt you will be found and punished, this looks like inhumane torture!" Erin cried out, looking absolutely horrified at his injuries. 

"Its a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked as he stood up; causing his bones to crack and creak from the movement.

Erin shuddered at the sound. It made her anger boil at the fact someone could be so damaged, so broken yet still be in once piece as if it was okay. "I would love to hear it. You can tell it to me as we walk to the market, i am not leaving you without a home after saving my life." She said with determination.

Erins wings began to flutter allowing her to fly right beside him. "Alright. Fate is cruel and has one child who they adore..." And so Error told her off Fate, of Inky, Of how he had been ripped from his AU and forced into a job of destruction, killing people so peoples AU's could grow and how they hated him for a job he had no control over because of an out of control creator. 

He watched in shock as Erin again broke down in tears and sobbed at his tail, angrily sobbing about how if she ever met this so called 'creator' she would rip his body into pieces only to put him back together again and let her friends torture him in the most gruesomest way possible until he was begging to death. 

Error had never seen someone so angry about his treatment. It happened everyday and he was see to all the fights, the beating, the insults. 

She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes with determination and sincerity. "I swear to you Error, no one will ever hurt you or your Kits again, or i will personally kill them myself." Erin growled out. Erin was furious. How could people be so ungrateful to a demigod?! A demigod who was forced and who was broken in both mind, soul and body?

Error would admit he drowned in fates strings, struggled to keep everyone alive.

He hated the pain, he hated that no one could see the truth and blindly followed the one who would lead to their death but when no one knew the truth he didn't blame them. Sure everything hurt -he screamed, begged,  bones breaking and blood pouring whilst his soul broke and was reattached itself- he admitted he learnt thing they didn't know.

He checked her quickly. The last of her family, an autistic child and queen of a huge kingdom. She had many friends and a fiancé. She was powerful with over 1,800 in attack and 1,500 in deference. Her soul trait was SINCERITY so her soul was turquoise. What an Interesting character.

“But I’m used to it. I’m broken and chocking on Fates strings. Fate likes one and I am not that one. There is nothing you can do and even if you could, you have over millions of Sanses to fight.” He said as he followed her. 

Erin narrowed her eye that flashed turquoise for a second before returning to blue again "Those so called Judges seem very blind in their judgement if you ask me." Erin said as they walked into Snowdin's Market place. There were shops and stalls for miles; each stall filled with food, clothes, meat, medicine and other things people would be interested in buying. 

Clothes were lined on racks, giving colour to all the bleak grey walls. Baskets were surrounded stalls that were set out with things Error had never seen.

Null watched the stalls and looked around at the people who crowded the streets. The sun beamed down from the sunny sky and warmed his bones and fur up. 

The chatter and laughter of the crowd made the atmosphere light and fluffy. He didn't notice his daddy's confused face at the beautiful fairy's words but he enjoyed the smell of the cooking meat that permeated from the cooking stalls.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." He pouted as his stomach grumbled, Void even beginning to cry as his little tummy rubbed too. Error frowned and rocked the pair of them, even though he was concerned. They had no money and he couldn't leave his sons to steal anything in such a populated area. It would be a disaster!

Guards would run after them and people would have to move aside and try and catch them and there was NO WAY in hell he’d let them go for his children. They’d have to get through him first! “I’m so so sorry little ones. I do not have the backpack on me so all food is as Toriel. I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait till I can find us some shelter and get you some food.” He said with sadly.

Erin frowned as Void cried and Null whimpered In hunger. "May i?" She asked. 

Error turned to her apprehensively and frowned. "Only if you explain what you meant earlier." He said. He was confused as to what she meant that their judgement was blind. Erin nodded and took Void from his arms. "Shh, shh, its okay. We'll get you something to eat." She cooed, rocking and nuzzling the small baby kitsune.

Void's cries slowly came to a stop and she smiled; wiping his orange tears away. "There we go, happy baby." She giggled.

Turning to Error, she flew beside him as he walked into the crowd. "I meant that they are blind to their own misdoings. They see their actions as good and only good, not considering their own actions immoral and wrong. They cant see that what they have done had lead to you having great pain and suffering. They are also blind lapdogs I guess you could say. This Dream sounds like a love sick puppy with his tail between his legs. 

If they believe one persons words and not bothering to exhaust all options before violence; if they don't see the reasons behind someone's action and someone history, and just go straight ahead into violence, then they are the idiots and the ones who should take a step back and think 'Whoa, hold on a minute, is what this person saying the and do i know what he is telling me is true? What do i know about this person? Do i know their reasons behind their actions, do i know what they've been though?' If not, then they're blind and easily lead." Erin explained, angrily, not caring when Void grabbed her hair and began chewing on it.

Error stared At her and couldn't believe it. He had never thought of it that way. He could see where she was coming from and what she meant. 

In ways, the sanses and papyruses were blind to everything, only taking Ink's words and falling upon their own knowledge. They knew nothing about him, about Nightmare's gang or the Chara's. They only knew what Ink told them but never decided to find out their reasoning behind their actions and their history; what they went through.

"I never thought of it that way. Like I said, i could only do so much without Ink having everyone breathing down my neck and beating me to pieces. I could never find time to do anything and when i could find time, I would spend time in the Antivoid watching Undernovela, making puppets and clothes or hanging out with Nightmare's gang and the Chara's." Error said as he looked at the crowd. They watched him in horror, whispering about his wounds and promises of pain to the one who hurt him.

Other bowed as Erin came though as she was the queen. Erin nodded, handing Void back to his father. "Understandable. They will pay for it. Anyway, as you're here you can relax and no longer have to destroy." She said as she began to buy what she needed. She brought bags of vegetables and fruits as well as packaged meat. 

Medicine was a must, she brought loads of it and she got things such as bread, butter, potions and baby food for Void. Error was in shock that a tiny basket could hold so much but Erin divulged that there was a spell on it so some of it was teleported to her palace.

Erin explained how she lived in the palace her parents left behind when they died with her friends who he would meet when he went home with her as she wanted him to have an actual home. Error didn't understand why she was determined to help him as he was used to the pain and he would heal overtime after all, once he had been pulled into tiny individual pieces and he just went back together again but she was having none of it. He sighed. 

Null smiled as Erin handed him a small basket of freshly baked chocolate cookies. 

“Thank you!" He said happily as he took one and bit into it. It was soft and the chocolate melted in his mouth making him moan happily at the taste. She was nice and lot more friendly then the others they had run into. He liked her. "You're welcome Null." Erin said happily and gave Error a bottle of formula to Error.

"Thank you Erin." He said as he put the nipple of the bottle in Voids mouth and the small infant began to suck the formula down like no tomorrow. 

Null munched on the cookies as Erin went over to her last stop. Error watched as she approached an elderly man whose long grey hair was pulled back in a bun. He wore a dark blue shirt and grey shorts with black shoes. She said something in a language he didn't understand and he watched as the man pulled a piece of clothing off the rack and gave it to her. Smiling, Erin paid him and turned to him.

"We can go now." She said, going in the opposite way they came in from. Error followed, ignoring the rest of the people. "Also, you need to start eating again." Error looks at her, eye brow raised. "Why?! I have no need for eat, i cant die! I can survive without it." He said. Error would never understand eating. "I know but it will make you sick. Not eating means your kitsune mana reserves will deplete severely and make you very weak and sick." Erin said seriously. "OH."

Error hated it when he felt weak and couldn't use his magic properly, it meant he couldn't protect what was his and he would feather die than have what wand his hurt. 

If he was weak, he wouldn't be able to protect Null or Void. Erin nodded. "Exactly. Being weak means you won't be able to help your sons. I'm sure your sons won't like it either." Null looked up sadly. 

"Daddy, please, we want you to be healthy and healed. Not sick. Please!" Error caved when tears built in Null's eyes. He sighed. "Fine! I'll start eating again!" He said even though he was thinking 'Erin, you manipulative fucker.' Erin smiled, happy that he decided to do the right thing. "We'll start slow with Jelly." She giggled. Kids loved jelly and she was sure the naive kitsune would too.

‘When I get home I’m gonna have a cuppa tea maybe some chamomile and have some sandwiches before I cuddle Uni for a nap. That’s all I wanna do.’ She thought when what Error said next shocked her.

Error raised an eyebrow. Jelly? What was that? He had never heard of jelly before but it sounded like a type of chemical Sci would use in his experiments. "Jelly? What's jelly?" He asked making Erin halt her movements and she look at him in horrified shock. 

'He doesn't know what jelly is?! I mean its pretty simple! How deprived is he?! Does he even know basic stuff such as bathing and social interaction!?' Erin thought hysterically, looking deep into his eyes she could see that no, he wasn't lying. ‘I think I’m gonna faint.’ 

The other had no clue what jelly was and neither did his sons by the looks of it. Smiling sadly, she turning to the portal she summoned to take them home to her huge castle. "I'll explain when we get home, alright?" She asked.

Error nodded and followed her into the portal. The portal quickly closed once the he entered it and he soon found himself in front of  a huge palace in the Snowdin forest. It was a huge White Castle that had tall towers that went high into the sky;the grey roof standing out against the White Castle. 

There was huge gold doors to the entrance and huge arch windows that was framed by purple curtains from the inside. The royal flags stood proud on the tops of the towers and blew gently in the soft breeze. 

A huge brown wall surrounded the castle and courtyard that was kept shut by silver gates. On the silver gates was a stain glass like rose design and flowers. "whoa!" Null said in awe. He had never seen something so beautiful before. Error had to agree with his son, the place looked amazing bar the fact it was white; he hated the colour white. "It's beautiful." He breathed.

Erin smiled as the gates opened. "Welcome to your new home, Error. This is my kingdom; Osiris.”


	4. Happy new year

Hello everyone! It’s 2019, finally! Well everyone many have been asking for updates which I will be doing. I’m almost done designing all characters for this story and my other ones and once all designs are done, I will be writing the chapters so expect an update soon. I am also graduating in 5 months from school as I turn 18 this year and so with work that I will start soon, I hopefully with have time to update inbetween. Anyway, hope you have a good 2019!


	5. Osiris and meeting friends part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error sees the kingdom of Osiris and meets some of Erins friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to write due to being unwell do bare with me. :3

Error stared in shock at what he saw before him. The kingdom had huge skyscrapers and fancy houses that looked like it was expensive but they weren’t as expensive as they looked. Floating islands were above the kingdom with houses, hospitals and buildings that people would need. He saw parks and forests on the islands like the forest around the kingdom. The fairies flew around, smiling and giggling as they talked to people they knew. “Wow. This is your kingdom?” He asked turning to her in shock who giggled at his shocked look. “Yes, this is Osiris. It was built 270 years ago during the Great War.” Erin said flying into the kingdom. Error followed, watching the loyal subjects greet their queen with cheers and bows. 

Null and Void giggled happily at the new scenery and the color of the fairies wings. Each set of wings were different colors and shapes which was beautiful to see and experience. It reminded them of the butterflies Error has explained as he read a book he found in the previous multiverse. Void babbled and put his arms in the air happily as if he was a trying to get them. Fairies who were nearby flew over to have a look at them. 

“Aww such a cute baby!”  
“They’re so pretty. Just like the murals made about them!”  
“Look at all those tails! So soft!”  
“Aww, you’re so small!”  
Error couldn’t believe all fairies and how kind they were. They were like butterflies to him as he was so small and because the beauty of their wings reminded of them. “Um.....thank you. They are small and cute. These are my sons Null and Void. I myself am Error.” He said making them smile and giggle like fan girls. They began introducing their names. “Hello Error, I’m primrose.” She had long blonde hair and wore a soft yellow dress with amber wings that faded to a beautiful brown.   
A smaller fairy with half up, half down brown hair and in a long sleeved green top and darker green shorts floes over; mint green and floral wings fluttering. “I’m Clarice.” A blue haired male wearing a black top and purple shorts with black wings smiled and introduced himself too. “I’m Yami.” Erin chuckled as the kitsune skeleton had many of her subjects greet him and inspect him out of curiosity. Fairies were very inquisitive creatures and one with the earth itself. 

“Common guys, leave him be. He needs rest and food. Maybe if allows it you can come round to see him but for now he needs to come home. “She said flying over and giggling as they pointed but nodded. “Yes my queen. See you later Error.” Primrose said flying off with her friends in tow. Error blinked and looked at her. “Are all fairies like that? I’ve never seen someone so curious about me before without hatred in their eyes.”

Erin nodded. “Yes they are. Don’t worry, they’ve never seen a kitsune before as they were extinct due to humans till you three arrived. Anyway lets meet my friends. The only ones here at moment are Beginning, Innocent, Destitute, Decline and Ascend. You’ll love them. Oh and a quick warning don’t let Innocence's name fool you, ok?” She said with a smile as she flew before him as he followed. He nodded slightly confused. What did she mean by that? “Daddy, will we be safe here? We wont have to move again will we?” Null asked him, ears twitching and his small tails swishing; brushing against his dads arms bone. Error nodded, his own ears moving as he listened to all the noise. “No Null, we won’t be moving again. We’ll be ok here as something tells me she wont let anything happen to us. Not sure why.” He said as he followed the fairy who was singing softly to herself.

As Error walked the streets, his senses were filled with many scents from pastries cooking to chicken burgers which made him curious and hungry for once in his long life. What were they eating and why did it smell so good? He wanted some. Null sniffed, tails wagging in happiness. Food! Erin noticed and giggled. “Let’s get you three home so you can eat.” She stopped at a sudden cliff drop in the street. This crater was huge, showing where the floating island had come from. “Stay here. Don’t use magic to get up there as the turbulence winds and high magical pressure can cause you to pass out. I’m going to have to do this in a way of taking the kids and then you Error. Ok?” She said turning to them.

Her basket vanished as she used magic to get it home. Error looked apprehensive. What if she dropped them or they got lost. “You won’t hurt what’s mine....will you?” He asked. Erin nodded. “They’ll be safe.” She gently took Null and void from his arms who kissed their forehead and got kisses in return. Error smiled. These two were so sweet, he didn’t deserve such innocence. “Bye daddy. See you in a bit!” Null said with a bright smile. 

Erin smiled and took off, wings fluttering as she flew up high past the clouds. Magic travelled from her wings and left a trail of pink behind her. Null looked around in awe. Beautiful blue skies that took breaths away, fluffy clouds he could touch as he flew by, huge mountains decorated in with the background crystal clear for the eye to see. Green forest surrounded down below standing out to the fancy buildings. 

“Wow this is so pretty miss! So you get to see this everyday?” Null asked as he ran his hand through a cloud as she flew upwards to the biggest floating island of Osiris. He giggled. The cloud was cold. Void babbled and squealed also touching the clouds. They were so fascinating and so pretty! Erin laughed. “Yes, I wake up to this everyday. It’s a great view for painting. When you two and your daddy learn magic you can add to this beautiful landscape.” Null smiled happily as Erin landed. 

She put Null on the floor covered in soft green grass and flowers. She handed him Void and said “Alright hun, his is m,y castles gardens. There is a huge white wall with red and gold accents as you’ve noticed. Stay here for me. I wont be long with your father ok?” She said. Null nodded, chest puffed up with pride. “Yes ma’am!” He said “Call me Erin.” She flew off allowing Null to look around.

He looked up at the tree that he was standing under. It was huge with loads of branches and trees, brown leafy vines hanging from the trees branches. A huge banyan tree. He saw more trees that had many different colored trunks and twisted around in many ways creating beautiful shapes. Some bore fruit such as bananas, apples, cherries and peaches. 

There were bushes with beautiful flowers in a myriad of colors from blue to gradients of red to pink. Flower bushes such as roses and hydrangeas stood out in the colors of brown, green, gold and ivory. “Wow Void, look at all the pretty plants! They’re so cool! We get to live here!” He put his baby brother down who cooed and began crawling around; small hands pulling grass and touching all the new textures. Null giggled and sat down, looking around. 

“I love it here! Hopefully daddy will too!”

Speaking of Error, he held onto Erin’s hand as he flew high in the sky with her. Erin used magic to help him fly beside her without wings as she helped him fly up to the island. “Wow....this place is breath taking. Did you create all this?” He asked looking at her. Erin turned to him and nodded. “The forest and tree islands yes. You gave me a historic lesson so let me tell you mine. Nearly 18 years ago, this world was in carnage. War ravaged the lands as humans and mythical creatures fought each other much like your monsters and human war. Expect they were to keep underground, this was complete genocide, they were to kill everyone. Now the old fairy kingdom, Alfreya is long gone but when it was still standing many fled there for safety. There was a tree there that stood a 480 ft tree. It’s bark was dark brown but its leaves and flowers were crystal. Leaves of glowing a theist and rose quarts with sparkling flowers of aquamarine, diamond, ruby and sapphire stood proud.

This was the source of all of fairy life and life of nature for all nature magic based creatures such as yourself and I. That’s what they wanted gone so they could wipe a majority of us out and then wipe everyone else out. I was born April 21st that year in the Midest of the war. My parents raised me as soldiers around me fought and died on all sides. Eventually they attacked the kingdom and it fell. My parents died but they gave me the last fruit seed of the crystal tree before it burned into nothing but ash. I was taken by the survivors left to this barren wasteland and in a fit of rage and sadness, I took unleashed my magic.

The army arrived and in fury I turned them into food for my plants. Trees grew rapidly, sucking all life and nutrients from the humans leaving nothing but drained corpses behind. That’s when I said this needed to stop. King Asgordian and his mate Queen Toreli with my help ended the war. Laws were put in place to stop killing on both parties and we rebuilt the kingdom, forming Osiris. Ive been here ever since.” Erin said eyes hard. 

Error stared at her, eyes wide. A small thing like her did all of that?! He shuddered. What did that mean ink could do?! Erin flew over the castle wall and put him down next to null who scrambled over and hugged him, void crawling over with brass in his small clenched fists. Error held them close and smiled. His boys were safe.  
The fairy queen rushed off into the castle to find her friends to introduce the ones who were home for the time being as the others were either at one or out doing something for the moment and would be back much later. Error looked up to look at where he was staying and he blinked. Holy fuck!

The castle was huge, standing over 600 feet in the castle with many towers and tall walls of ivory. Many towers had extra rooms attacked to the sides and were connected to the mainframe of the castle but many bridges that were high into the sky. The bridges had safety railings for young ones just Incase luckily. It was over 100,000 acres and it stood proud with flags and windows; some stain glass some not. Gold and red pointed roofs that had toured designs. Torches decorated the towers wall in many areas and some had carvings of things such as wings or a lion head that was painted to show details within the carving. Thought the huge window he could see the fancy royal blue drape curtains. Holy shit, what had he gotten himself into?!

Null giggled at his fathers shocked expression and reaction, finding it funny to see his daddy shocked. “Like it Daddy?! Me and void love it! It’s got loads of room to play and explore as well as see loads of plants and scenery. We’re free here! We’re safe and I love it daddy! Can we please stay here?!” He asked excitedly, tails wagging quickly in excitement and happiness.

He was happy as he was safe with his dad and brother with a nice lady!

Error nodded in a daze. He was.....free. He was safe and would never have to destroy ever again. Fate and Inky couldn’t touch him here! He was safe! Tears built in his eyes and he began crying happily. He held them close and nuzzled them. “Of course we can stay here.” He sobbed, smiling so brightly it could rival Blues. “We’re safe and we’re free! We aren’t going anywhere!” The happiness Error felt made his eyes begin glowing green making Null gasp and void giggle. ((That’s Zarla’s headcannon by the way. I love it so I borrowed it but it fully goes to them!))

“Daddy your eyes are glowing green! Are you sad?! Don’t be sad, kisses make everything better!” Null and void began kissing his tear stained cheeks making him giggle like crazy and hug them closer. “I’m happy. I’m so so happy!” He cried with happiness. No, happiness couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt in that moment. Such relief he thought he’d never get. It would take some getting used to but fuck it, he was free. If only blue, nightmares gang and the charas could be here to see this. 

They’d love it here!

Erin came out her friends in tow when she saw Error crying. “Oh god! Error are you okay?! Hun?!” Erin called all her friends that and she was worried. Why was he crying?! Didn’t he like being here, had she upset him?! Anxiety flooded through her when he smiled and hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much!! I can’t repay you enough!” He said happily. Erin smiled softly, anxiety leaving. “Welcome my friend now dry those eyes. It’s ok. Ive got some friends I’d like you to meet. Innocence, Decline, Ascend, Destitute and Beginning.” Her friends watched, smiling as Error wiped his eyes on his jackets sleeves and looked up. 

Error blinked. Whoa.

“I’ll start with Beginning. He is our dress maker and a friend who is selfless. He comes from Freshtale. His brother couldn’t make it today.” She said introducing him. Beginning smiled, cheeks a light pink. “Hello Error, nice to meet you.” He said. He had a natural British accent but it was soft and slightly feminine. Now that Error got a good look at him he looked feminine. Petite and tall but it was this Universes Fresh. His right eye was a a soft pink eye light and the other was a soft pink upside down heart. What shocked him even more was the silver unicorn horn protruding from Beginnings forehead and the long sparkly white horses tail swishing behind him. 

Beginning was a rather sweet person who could be crazy and had a great sense of humour but he could be very serious when needed. He was rather feminine and liked wearing dresses and loved flowers unlike his brother who protected him from people who tried to be assholes. He was sensitive and could be a cry baby sometimes. He was stronger in the forest as his magic was nature based like Error’s was. He was weakest when away from the forest or nature for too long.

Error could tell that this person whilst they looked like Fresh and sounded like him in accent that this person was much different and more powerful; an actual monster.

Beginning wore a crown of pastel rainbow pearls around his skull and just above his horn that was connected to a transparent light pink veil that reached his hips and had a soft round design on the bottom. It gave a soft contrast to his white bones. He wore a soft pastel purple dress that was off the shoulders showing his top rib and clavicle that was short in the front -it reached his knees- and long and flowy in the back; reaching his ankles. It has a see through white layer that can be seen at the front. The dress had gold boarders round the bottom of the skirt and at the hems on the top. Around his waist was a belt of roses in rainbow pastel order. He had gold cuffs round the ankles and it had pink jewels in them. 

“I will be making your clothes when you need it and I will be able to help you with anything you need should you require it.” Beginning said. He looked at this scarred monster who looked ready to fall apart if a simple breeze blew through the gardens. ‘Who did this?! This is in humane!!!’ He thought, trying to hold tears back. He was a sensitive monster and hated seeing others get hurt for no reason.

Null smiled. “You’re so pretty!” He said with a giggle making void babble in agreement. Beginning flushed a soft pink and chuckled. “Thank you little ones.” Erin smiled and moved onto the next.

“This Decline. Her actual name is Chara but we call them Decline here. She is the older twin sister to Ascend who is Frisk. Decline is rather cynical and sarcastic with her dark Humor but is super protective and a tsundere.” Decline blushed red and glared at Erin who smirked. “Am not!”

“Are too!”  
“Are not!”  
“Are too!”  
“Erin, I am not!”  
“You are too now say hi!”

Decline grumbled and turned to Error still flushed. She hated being called a tsundere! It was true damnit.....ok, maybe it was but still! “Hello. I’m Decline. The demon of Sorrow. Frisk is my twin sister and Angel of Happiness.” Error took in Declines appearance. They were around 18 to 19 with long brown hair with black streaks and red eyes. Curled back grey horns sat atop her head with rings of red roses at the base of them and her black tail swishing. A black veil that sat atop her head cascaded down her back and ended at her hips like Beginnings did. She wore a black top with no sleeves or straps and it showed her stomach that had black runes tattoos. On the top it had a fancy broken heart in the middle and it came with red embroidery designs and hanging jewels. 

Around her pale neck sat a black choker with hanging red jewels and she wore a long skirt that faded to red at the bottom with light red rose designs on the bottom. Error smiled lightly. There was a Chara in this universe! Null and Void looked at her. Pretty roses!

Ascend was the same age but had shoulder long brown air with white streaks in her hair. Her gold eyes twinkled with happiness. Ascend was a sweet, caring and selfless girl who helped making people happy. She was stringiest in happy areas and loved making people smile. She wore a white cap with red boarders around the hems. It seemed red was theme with the twins.

Underneath the cape was a long sleeved and buttoned up jacket that was also white and had red pockets, a red hood and red straps buckled and stitched to the jacket at the sleeves. Under all of that was a soft red long sleeved red dress that suited her and white boots. A halo glittered above her head and angel wings tipped red like they had been dipped in red ink were sticking out her back.

Error mentally noted the happy aura Ascend let out and decided that if he needed the kids to be baby sat then she was the one to go to as well as Chara  
Erin was glad that there was no explosive or violent breakdowns. So far, so good....

“This is Innocent. As I said don’t let his namer fool you. With a yandere temper and high body count in the royal guard from the war, he’s a force to be recognised. Other than that he is sweet and fun; a caring and innocent soul who’s protective over his loved ones.” 

Error had to crane his head up to look at Innocent. Innocent was 7”6; much taller than classic Papyrus who was 6”3. Innocent smiled happily and held a hand out. “I’m Innocent. I’m a dragon skeleton. Nice to meet you and your sons Error!” He said with a soft smile. Error nodded and hesitantly shook the hand.

‘It’s safe, its safe, its safe.’ He thought over. Touch was still a touchy subject. (Pun intended. I don’t care)

“Nice to meet you too Innocent.”

Innocent wore an orange top with the shoulder parts missing and showing his bones and the sleeves ended at the elbows. It had a blue dragon eye design in the middle to show his relation to being a dragon hybrid. His left hand bore a black fingerless glove which his other hand didn’t bare. His grey trousers faded to black with brown boots reaching the shin. From his tail bone was a long bone tail that had bone spines which were also on his spine. There were holes in his shirt fir the spines to come through. Innocent looked at Errors injuries and growled silently. Who ever did this was gonna burn!

“This is Destitute. He is Innocents younger brother.” It was Classic sans who walked forward but slightly different. This sans was tall. His height tall. Error was 6 ft as was Destitute. Destitute was slightly lazy but was much more active than Classic. This version was much happier than Classic too now that Error got a good look at him. He was fun and the peace maker; voice of reason to everyone. 

Destitute was protective over everyone he met. “Hello Error, I am Destitute. Nice to meet you.” Error nodded. This one made him feel safe unlike Classic that made him feel paranoid. Destitute was adorned with a no sleeved, high collar dark blue top that was a zip up and light blue scaled designs around the hems of the arm holes and bottom of the top. Round his middle was a black belt as the top was slightly long. His black shorts had light blue stripes on the sides and stood out.he had black and grey boots that reached the knees that added flare and a long dark blue scarf with the same scale designs. On his belt was decorated with 2 hanging talismans and a few charms. 

He had a bone tail with spikes as hid his spines. His clothes had holes to accommodate for the holes. Erin smiled. “You’ve met everyone who is here currently bar one. Avidity.” They all frowned at the name which made Error frown in confusion.

“Erin, who and what’s wring with Avidity?”


	6. Promises with an incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error meets Avidity and learns about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, i’m So sorry for not being as active. These last few months before graduation sure is tough. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also there is a surprise someone at the end of this chapter. Let’s see if you know who it is.

Erin sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Avidity is the lust of this Universe and he is an incubus. His brother Thirst is is life after they lost their parents in the war but one day an old fairy who has a grudge against me tried to curse me hut instead Thirst got in the way and took it for me by pushing me into the surrounding woods. He was turned into a tree before my very eyes by the fairy who used a very very dark magic that was outlawed by me ages ago as it can kill both the user and people around them. I’ve tried to undo the curse but every time i try to my magic is rebound onto me. The bitch had modified the curse so i couldn't undo it. I blame myself and Avidity locked himself in his room. He won’t come out, he won’t eat, he won’t drink. I just stays in there.” She said sadly, looking down as her wings drooped downwards in sadness.

She blamed herself so badly for the incident. She sobbed hysterically that day, begging Avidity for forgiveness but they got into a fight and she got a scar on her ribs because of it. 

“Incubus’ survive by eating the feelings and magic generated from lewd dreams. He can give them but its very rare for dominant incubus’ such as himself to do so. If he was a sub, he’d do it a lot to find his mate but as he’s a dom, he has a sub mate. If he doesn’t eat the magic or feeling from peoples dreams he’ll grow weak and die. I don't want Thirst to come back and find out his brother is dead.” Decline said hands on her hips; tail swishing. 

Innocent nodded. “Yeah. Avidity was heart broken and furious. Erin begged for forgiveness but a fight broke out and he attacked her. Now incubus’ have venom in their claws and it left her bed ridden for weeks. Its a scar now. Avidity stays in his room 24/7, stating until his brother is back to normal, Erin is to stay away.” He growled, tail swishing. “So as you can tell he’s being a royal twat right now.” He was furious his friend blamed someone for something they didn’t do. Error frowned angrily. 

“I’m not one to criticise someone for doing something out of anger as I've done way worse out of anger but she didn’t do anything to why blame her? It makes no sense at all. The Lust in my universe is a lewd pervert who would fuck people as punishment.” He shuddered in disgust as the boys went to play happily in the garden that seemed endless. “Well he isn’t like that. Avidity is usually very flirty and friendly; he’s known her since they were both kids and are best friends. He will do whatever it takes to make friends happy but when someone he sees as family is hurt, he attacks the person there who did it. The woman is on the run and is a wanted woman but he thinks she did it.” Destitute said.

Incubus’ were super protective of family and attacked people they saw as threats to protect family. Error shook his head with a sigh. “That still doesn’t make attacking her ok. May i see this tree?” Erin nodded and the group went to the tree they moved into the royal gardens so they could protect it. They didn’t want to take chances with someone cutting it down and killing him. Error picked the boys up and chuckled as he had a flower crown put on his head. “Thanks boys now stay with daddy ok?” He said as he rushed to catch up with his new friends. Could he call them friends? Yeah, he could. “Daddy, where are we going?” Null asked, curious. “Are we going through that portal again?” Error shook his head, tails swishing as he followed them. “No. We’re gonna see a special tree so no climbing on it. Can you do that for me?” Null smiled and nodded. 

“Here we are.” Ascend said with a soft voice, pointing to the tree. The bark was a lovely oak brown with grooves and ridges but the leaves were pure white. Fruits were a soft purple colour and they looked editable. Magic of love and sensuality came from it, wrapping him in a cozy embrace of magic. “Wow. It’s so beautiful.” He said in awe, eyes wide. “This was Thirst?! It looks like a normal tree bar the white leaves.” Error couldn’t believe that someone would do this to another person and find is funny but then again the others in his own universe do the exact same thing to him and the dark sanses. 

“Yes, this was Thirst. As we don’t know how to undo the spell, we always make sure he is watered and in the most beautiful part of the garden; the royal greens house. Turn and have a look.” Beginning said with a beautiful smile as he picked up a pink watering can and began watering the tree. Error slowly turned around and gasped. He was too busy trying to catch up to the group he didn’t look around. This place was beautiful!

There were loads of different fruit trees and flower trees such as cherry blossom trees. Grass as green as an emerald and soft on the feet. There were bushes full of flowers, berries and cute birds and animals. The slightly tinted glass of the greenhouse gave a beautiful rainbow to the place as sunlight poured in and what made him the most impressed was the small mini floating islands where massive waterfalls would pour clear water into huge pools where it kissed against the ground. 

“Wow! Daddy, this place is so pretty!!” Null squealed, eyes stars. He had never seen a place so enchanting before, not even old books or the other places their daddy took them. He looked at the white and brown tree surrounded by plants and animals. Birds let out chirps as they flew by and animals let out sounds to add to the soft roaring of the waterfalls. “It’s a beautiful place to keep the tree safe.” Error said in awe.

They all chuckled. “Here you can relax and do anything. It took 9 years to build mind you but it was so worth it.” Beginning said as he picked some flowers to make flower chains that he proceeded to hang from the branches. “There we go Thirst. We know how much you love flowers so we hang these now on your branches. Just until we can return you to normal.” He said stroking the branches softly. Error heard a soft chuckle that sounded ethereal in nature sound out and he looked at the group. 

Nope, no one was laughing just chatting amongst themselves. So who chuckled. Beginning sat on the branches, talking about his day to the tree. “Is that so Beginning? My, my, my, you’ve had such an eventful day. I wish i could be there to see it but hearing it is good for now.” Error’s eyes widened in shock. 

He was hearing Thirst speak. From within the tree. “Boys, go play and stay within sight of me please.” He put them down, Void babbling as he was given to Null who nodded and ran off.

“Got it daddy!” He giggled.

He ran to a huge pond of water and looked into the water at his reflection, giggling. His ears twitched and moved, tails swishing happily behind him. “I’m a kitty!” He said giggled touching his ears and feeling the soft fur under his small fingers. “I’m a kitty like daddy and i love it!”

Void crawled over to the water and put his hands in the water, giggling. It was nice and warm. Null chuckled and void splashed about, getting himself wet. “Silly.” He picked himself up and ran around to have a look.

Error walked up to the tree and stared at its wooden bark. He could hear what the tree was saying, ears moving as he listened. “Thank you for the flower chains guys. They’re amazing.” He couldn’t believe he could hear it. Erin and Beginning chuckled. “You can hear him too? Anyone who has nature magic can hear him. Thirst this is Error.” Error looked at them in slight shock before looking at the tree. “Hello Error, I’m Thirst. Sorry your first meeting of me was as a tree.” He said. Error flushed a bit. He felt like an idiot but replied. 

“No it’s ok. It’s nice to meet you.” Thirst chuckled. “You’re a forest kitsune; one tied in with nature. I’m glad they’re helping you. You’ll be at home here. I promise you.” Error nodded. “I know.” He put a hand on the trunk and closed his eyes to feel the magic inside. The magic was soft, that of a monster but beneath it ran a ravage dark magic keeping the magic from forming Thirsts actual body doing its job and changing his body into a tree. 

The soul was still intact so it was reversible.

“Thirst i know why you’re still a tree.” Error said opening his eyes. “Your magic to give you your normal body is being stopped by the dark magic and reversing its flow to make you a tree. As your soul is intact io can reverse it.” Everyone’s eyes widened in shock and hope. Could he really reverse it?!

“Y-you can?1 i can’t ask that of you, you’ve only just arrived and been through so much.” Thirst said in shock. Even as a tree, he wasn’t going to force Error to change him back to normal. He clearly had been through so so much. “You’re hurt, you need to heal.” Error shook his head. “It’s fine, i can do this at least. A way of helping you all out and saying thank you to letting me stay here.” Thirst felt guilty but he had a request. “Error, I’m sorry to ask this of you but you can please talk to my brother. I don’t want him dying and for god sakes tell him to get his head out his ass and apologise for hurting our friend before i beat it into him.” Error chuckled. He liked Thirst already. He had never ever seen a lust!Papyrus so violent before so it would be a nicer change and some free entertainment.

He could picture Avidity running from his brother as Thirst chased him with a cooking spatula, demanding he apologised. Ok, that would be funny to see. “Of course thirst.” Thirst smiled. Error was such a nice monster and even though he could feel the LV and the eternal screaming coming off of error, he was a nice man with wisdom and kindness. “Beginning will show you to his room.”

Beginning chuckled and said “of course hun.” He gracefully jumped down off of the branches and said “follow me Error.” The glitched Kistune followed the unicorn hybrid out the greenhouse where the others played with his sons and into the palace. His eyes scanned the room. Impressive! As the huge mahogany doors opened, he was met with a huge 30 stair staircase made of white marble and brown polished banisters. To the left was the huge dining room filled with a very long table decorated in a white fancy cloth, candle holders with candles and flowers in vases. The lovely white walls adorned with oil and acrylic painting of nature and the royal family.

To his right was a huge library door. “The throne room is up here and from here are studies, art studios, a play room, a swimming pool/hydrotherapy room, a medical bay and all that. On the third floor are the personal chambers and in the towers are prisons for prisoners. We have loads of rooms that have yet to be use and other to be spared for the future heirs.” Beginning explained taking him up the stairs.

“Oh you mean erin’s future kids?”  
“Yes.”

Error nodded his head in understanding. He never though he’d have kids yet here he is. “This castle took 100 years to build due to the materials needed. The whole kingdom as a whole took over 230 years to build. At the time of its completion there were only 130,000 fairy’s. We went from 29 million to 130,000. Now the population is back we have to make sure we’re making new land. The war has damaged this planet and left loads of scars so we try to heal them.” Beginning explained as he got error to the third floor.

“With a genocide war that violent, I’m not surprised. Where i come from, we’re locked under ground by humans and never seen again until frisk gets us out and who knows how long that will be.” He said making Beginning frown. “Both wars were selfish on everyone’s part.” 

“It was.” Beginning stopped before a black door. “This is Avidity’s room. I’m going to stay outside incase anything happens.” Error rose an eyebrow at that. “Why? If anything happens, i can easily take him down or kill him. I’ve dine it before.” Beginnings eyes widened. How could someone say that so nonchalantly? Now the wounds, power and LV made sense. 

‘ a forced god?!’ He thought as Error walked into the incubus’ room and closed the door. The room had light purple walls, a indigo blue silk covering the huge window and bathing the room in indigo light. There was a bed covered in black silk covers and pillows, the bed sheets purple. There was a mirror and drawer beside the bed with papers scattered about collecting dust. Sheets and clothes along with paper and books littered the floor and he had a huge book shelf with books. Shelves with picture frames of the brothers and their friends sat there. There was painting of everyone above the bed and before the bed were Chester drawers and glasses of alcohol and bottles. 

“What the hell happened in here? It’s like a bloody bomb went off.” He said as he looked around. “Get out.” A voice snarled. Error looked around but saw nothing due to the shadows and indigo light. “No, we need to talk Avidity.” Avidity growled from where he sat in the shadows. 

When did this Kistune have the right to come into his room demanding they had to talk?! The fucking nerve!

“I said, get the fuck out.” He hissed, purple eyes narrowing in anger. He wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with anyone. Error glared and said “Avidity if you don’t show yourself i will force you.” He threatened, ears going back in anger. Lust sans or not, he wasn’t gonna tolerate his shit. 

Avidity growled and pounced, forcing Error against the wall and causing the fabric to fall.

Sunlight entered the room and Error got a good look at him. Avidity was 6’1 in height and very fucking strong. He had a blackish purple tail at the base of his back with grey slightly curved horns protruding from his skull. His fingers were sharp with claws. He wore a long sleeved button up white top that had the top four buttons undone to show some of his ribcage. It also showed his purple soul. PERSEVERANCE. Lusts seemed to have that trait. 

Above that he had a dark purple waist coat on that had silver chains with heart charms on them hanging from the pockets which added some flare. The tie around his neck was undone and around his neck in a sexy way. His dark purple shorts just stopped below his ass and also had the hanging chains. The shorts were held up by a back belt with that had a silver heart belt buckle. The look was complete with black, slightly heeled boots. This look made Avidity look older than Lust and more mature; handsome even. 

If he was being such an ass and pinning him to the wall in anger, Error would blush and check him out further but now was not the time. “What do you want?! Spit it out!” Avidity growled in fury. His nest had been infiltrated by someone not with permission. Error had to chuckle at that. Like a kitten puffing out its fur.

“I’m here to talk to you. i can turn your brother back to normal.” Error said looking into purple eyes. Avidity felt his heart skip a beat. This kitsune could save his brother. Hah, if she couldn't do it, he couldn’t. “Hehehehehe! No you can’t! My brother can’t be turned to normal! What are you really here for?!” 

“As I said, to tell you i can change your brother back to normal.”  
“Liar!”  
“I am no liar.”

“How so?” Avidity challenged, cockily. “I spoke to him. As a nature magic user, me, Beginning and Erin can hear him. He asked me to come and talk to you so i am. He wants you to pull your hair out your ass and start taking care of yourself and apologise to the others otherwise he is going to beat your ass.” Avidity’ s eyes widened slightly.

That is what his brother would say. How did he know? “Maybe if you had been coming out you’d know that. Also, attacking Erin was the wrong move. Your brother save her and took the curse for her. Attacking her wasn’t necessary. She’s scarred now. Look, I understand being angry when what you love is taken away but hurting your friend won’t help.” Avidity laughed. He had finally lost his mind.

In his months of solitude in his room, he was losing it. “You can’t do it. No one can.” He mumbled, letting Error go and sat on the floor in defeat, tail curling around him. He really really missed his brother. Error cupped his cheek and made him look up. “I promise you Avidity, i will save your brother but in return you are to look after yourself. Understood?” 

As the Incubus looked into the mismatched eyes, he saw truth, he saw sadness and pain, he saw determination and justice. He saw...love? For what? He nodded and said “o-ok.” Error helped him up. “But first, apologises. You’ve got to apologise for.” The other blushed bashfully and nodded. “I do, don’t i?”

They left the room, Beginning happily hugging Avidity. He had missed his friend so much; he had been so worried! “I’m ok Beginning, promise!”

“Never pull a stunt like that again mister!”  
“Yes ma’am!”

Error watched them chuckling. 

Erin sat in her garden as the other played in her greenhouse, hair swaying in the wind. She hoped Avidity would forgive her for not protecting his brother. “You know, worrying won’t solve the issue.” A female voice said making her look up. She smiled. Before her stood a girl around 18, with brown hair in a ponytail and tanned skin with brown eyes. She wore a short sleeved button up white top and jeans with a black waist coat and boots, red wings splayed majestically. 

“Harrish!”

Harrish giggled as her friend hugged her and said “hello. God, i haven’t seen you in ages and you make a mess. I was only gone for 6 months!” She joked making Erin laugh. Harrish was an talented writer and smart woman who made everyone she met come together and be happy. “Thats true and I’ve missed you mate.” The other smiled. “Same. Congrats on your engagement.”

“Thanks!”  
“Welcome! I heard we have anew person living here.”  
“We do. Error, the new Kistune with his sons, Null and Void.”  
“Aww, they sound awesome.”  
“They are.”

The two friend chatted when a shadow of a person with huge wings and a tail appeared making erin smiled even more. “UNI YOU’RE HOME!” She said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Harrish6 i hope you like their fact i added you into this story my friend. I don’t know if you’re male or female, how you look or what your age is so i made you a female fairy my friend. I am very sorry if its wrong and i gave you a look on what I think you look like. I am really sorry if it’s not that good matches but i couldn’t leave you out of this. As to everyone else, i hope you like this surprise.


End file.
